Sailor Usamin
by LolitaArmin129
Summary: There are times when Armin wishes he could have a powerful transformation like Eren. Unfortunately,the little coconut gets EXACTLY what he wishes fir


Sailor Usamin

(So! I felt like doing a magical girl fic that included Armin in his infamous bunny girl costume! So please enjoy!)

Armin stepped out of the showers and was now in his dorm room at HQ drying his hair with a light blue blow was so proud of Eren! He had gotten much better at controlling his titan form and he was getting so much praise because of it! Because of his best friends transformations it aided humanity in slaying the Titans. _" I wish I was like Eren.."_ Armin thought to himself. Now don't get the boy wrong, he was _VERY_ grateful to have been blessed with such a brilliant mind and all..but still...there were times when he wished he could have a cool transformation too.

Slipping on his blue blue and white striped Pjs, he got ready for bed yawning. _"I wish I had a transformation too..not just to make me mentally strong, but physically strong like Eren"_ and with that little thought, he drifted off to sleep and dreaming sweet dreams.

XXX the next morning XXX

Armin woke up feeling nice and rested. He sat in bed relaxing for another moment and was about to get up until he felt something laying around in the sheets next to him. Moving the sheet out of the way, he could see that it was a shiny slick black rod that was about 13 inches long with a black bunny head on top. Underneath the head he could see that the rod had a elegant silky yellow bow tied around it like a bow tie and matching smaller bows tied around it's ears.

"A..wand?" Armin muttered to himself picking up the black bunny rod. It looked like something a little girl would play with."What on Earth would a wand be doing in here?" He taking another good look at it he had found that there was some sort of inscription in the middle of the wand but it was kind of hard to make out. It was at that moment when he had heard frantic knocking at his door.

"Armin come on! We have to go it's an emergency! Titans are attacking the city!" He heard Eren say from the other side of the door." Okay! I'll be right there!" He said. And with that he quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face and put his uniform on dashing out of the door joining the other soldiers.

XXxxxin townxxxx

It wasn't looking good for Eren at all. Four other Titans had ganged up on him, while half of their friends were too injured to had a couple fractured ribs(he's alive in my story) Jean had a sprained ankle,Connie had a broken wrist while Mikasa had broke her arm but was still miraculously slashing Titans like a boss."oh my God.." Armin muttered to himself next to Sasha and Krista on a nearby roof. His 3DMG gear was already starting to run out of gas so he was basically a sitting duck for the moment."If only there was _something_ I could do to help Eren!"

"Hey Armin" Krista wondered pointing to the wand in Armin's pocket, "where did you get that cute wand from?" She asked. "Huh?" Looking in his pocket he had noticed that same bunny wand he had found earlier in his room."weird..that wasn't in my pocket before.." He muttered in confusion. The wand now had a bright yellow aura surrounding it and he could have sworn he felt it pulsating in his hand.

Looking closer, he had noticed that the inscription on the wand had glowed a shiny gold color making it easier to read."Usamin Bunny Power..Make Up?" He read aloud in confusion. Sasha and Krista both gasped in shock at what happened next. A bright white yellow light surrounded Armin as his military uniform transformed into a super short yellow dress,black vest/coattail, yellow pumps and black see through stockings that showed off his slender feminine legs. A black bunny head band and matching bunny tail appeared as well.

"Oh My God.." Armin croaked looking down at his new attire."WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING!?" The bunny boy squeaked. "You're so cute!" Krista giggled hugging Armin. "You're like Sailor Moon!" Sasha exclaimed. "Sailor _who?!_ " Armin asked still shocked by his costume change. "Sailor Moon!" Sasha repeated pulling out an extremely old dusty manga with a girl with extremely long pigtails and buns in her hair on the cover.

"She's this teenage girl that can transform into a super powered sailor soldier of love and justice and fights bad guys!" The potato girl explained." You can transform like her!" Armin blinked and thought back to that wish he made last night about wanting to be stronger. _"Jesus Christ I didn't mean THIS kind of a transformation!"_ Armin screamed bitterly in his head.

"Armin!look out!" Sasha screamed pointing to something behind Armin. Armin immediately turned around and gasped at the 18 meter titan coming towards them. Once it was right in front of them on the roof it reached out a giant leathery hand towards Armin trying to grab him. Without even realizing it, Armin had backflipped out of the way, hopping a good five feet into the air and gracefully landed onto the roof of the next building over completely unscathed.

Armin just stood there and blinked for a moment in shock before realizing what he just did. "Did I.. _really_ just _do that!?_ " Armin wondered in disbelief. He had _never_ did a backflipped before, let alone jump that high of a distance. "Armin!" He heard Krista call him from the other building. "Are you alright!?" Sasha had already managed to slay the titan that was trying to get was looking at Armin with giant stars in her eyes.

"See! What did I tell you!" Sasha said." Just like Sailor Moon! "Armin was about to say something until he heard A scream nearby." _Eren!"_ He had heard Mikasa scream. Oh crap! He had forgot all about Eren! Using his bunny power, he used his now powerful legs to hop from rooftop to rooftop in an attempt to find Eren and Mikasa.

Within minutes he had finally found Eren and Mikasa. Eren was in his titan form one the ground trying to pry these abnormal fanged Titans off of his arm while Mikasa was busy slashing the ones surrounding them. Realizing he didn't have his 3DMG gear or his weapons on him he found himself with no way to help his friends fight them off.

 _"Well this is just great! How am I supposed to kill them without any weapons!?"_ He thought to himself. It was then he had noticed that his black bunny headband was starting to glow a bright yellow color. The moment he touched it and took it off his head it turned into a glowing sharp boomerang like looked at it in awe and had an idea. "If this head band is able to do what I really think it does.." Testing it out, he aimed his headband at the nearest titan he saw chomping on Eren and threw it in it's direction aiming for his neck.

The headband slashed right through the titan's neck, killing it instantly. Not only did it aim for that titan, but the rest of the titans that had jumped Eren and Mikasa as well. Mikasa and Eren both looked up in utter shock and confusion as they watched the headband turn back to normal and land back on top of Armin's head. _"cool!"_ Armin thought in amazement.

"Who the is that?" Mikasa wondered turning to Eren. "Rawr..?" Titan Eren shrugged just as baffled as she was. Armin blinked as he overheard the confused Mikasa with his now super sensitive ears still perched on the roof top." Wait.. You mean you two don't recognize me at all?!" Armin asked calling over to them. Eren and Mikasa both shook their heads. _"how do they not recognize me!? "_ He wondered. _"it's just me in a dress!"_

"No but thanks for saving Eren" Mikasa replied."who are you?" She asked. "I..uh.." Armin stuttered. Maybe it would be better if his friends didn't know it was him after all. He did not need any more embarrassment. Not wanting to use his real identify he just made something up on the spot."I am humanity's cutest soldier of love and justice!" Armin said "Usamin! And in the name of humanity, I'll punish you!" He finally finished striking a girly pose.

Sasha squealed in delight clapping and bouncing up and down in the background as she watched."see Christa! I told you he's just like Sailor Moon!"

Xxlater that evening XXX

Everyone was huddled around Eren and Mikasa in the mess hall listening to their story. Armin who had changed back into his regular military uniform sat next to them listening in amusement."And then this cute babe in bunny ears just came out of nowhere and saved me and Mikasa!" Eren said recounting the events from earlier."you should have seen her Armin! She didn't even _need_ any maneuver gear or swords to get around, she just hopped five feet into the air from building to building!"

"Oh really?" Armin asked pretending not to know about this mystery Hero. " yeah! And she took out _five_ titans using _just_ a boomerang!" Eren said in excitement. "Didn't she Mikasa?" He asked looking to his nodded in agreement. "Bullshit Jeager" Jean snorted."you're probably just making this up so you can make yourself look cool" he said."am not you piece of horse shit!"Eren growled. Everyone sweatdropped as both boy's started getting into a catfight on the ground.

"Shouldn't we break them up?" Mikasa shook his head."they'll tire themselves out eventually.." He agreed and went back to there meal conpletely ignoring the two teens scrapping on the floor. _"oh well,"_ Armin thought. _" It wasn't the transformation I had in mind..but I think I'm just happy with this one"_ he smiled looking down at the bunny wand sticking out of his pocket under the table.

(A/N: pretty good right? Well, that's it for this little cutie fic, now back to work on the more creepy fics of mine! See you all later!)


End file.
